ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gobbie Mystery Box
Players can accrue Daily Tally points that may be exchanged for random awards via the Goblins below. Once you have spoken to one of the Goblins above, 10 points are added to your Daily Tally every Earth day at 12:00am (JST). (Note: Characters less than 45 Earth days old cannot participate) Rewards You will be able to select from five different point amounts that you would like to expend at once, and the reward will vary depending on the dial chosen. Dials 1-5 all cost 10 points, and there is a special dial that costs 50 points. The special dial may be selected once per day (Earth time) and resets at Japanese Midnight. Note that all the below lists will likely never reach 100% completion. Possible items: | width="15%" | |width="15%"| | width="15%" | |width="15%"| |} Special Dial As of the May 2018 version update, of the 21,175 items in the game, 12,678 are available as a random reward for spinning the Special Dial and 8,497 are not. Rather than list them all below, please visit one of these two subpages: *Items Obtainable from the Special Dial *Items Not Obtainable from the Special Dial and either scroll alphabetically or use your browser to search. Please be advised that, by its very nature, these are large pages and hence may take up to 30 secs to load. Special events Adoulin Dial Campaign During the Adoulin Dial Campaign a special Adoulin Dial will be available from the Gobbie Mystery Box this Dial can be used once per real life day (Resetting at Japan midnight) and costs no points to use. Pictlogica Event During the Pictlogica event a special Pictlogica Dial will be available from the Gobbie Mystery Box this Dial can be used once per real life day (Resetting at Japan midnight) and costs no points to use. | width="15%" | | width="15%" | | width="15%" | |} Wanted Event During the Wanted event a special Wanted Dial will be available from the Gobbie Mystery Box this Dial can be used once per real life day (Resetting at Japan midnight) and costs no points to use. Abjuration Dial Campaign Campaign Period: Wednesday, 11 May at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) to Tuesday, 31 May at 2:59 p.m. (GMT). During the Abjuration Dial Campaign you will receive a Dial Key #Ab once per real life day upon logging in. Trading the key to a Goblin NPC at a Gobbie Mystery Box will give you a random Abjuration or, very rarely, a Goblin-related item. This item is given if the Abjuration you were about to receive is one you already have, either in Moghouse or in Inventory. Trading for points *You can trade certain items to the Goblin to add daily points to your total. *(item values have changed since 2014-09-09 update) *They accept quest and Notorious Monster spawn items. They will not accept equipment, food (outside a rare few quest items e.g. Mandragora Buds), scrolls, or furniture. *There is a limit of 50 points earned from items per day, after which the Goblin refuses to accept any items. Any overflow will be lost. *You get a different message depending on how many points you get. If you overflow with your trade, it will give you a message based on remaining possible points rounded down: ** 5 = "Yer daily tally's increased a smidge." ** 15 = "Yer daily tally's increased someamawhats." ** 25 = "Yer daily tally's increased a Gobby-fold!" ** 50 = "Yer daily tally's increased a ginormagantic amount!" *Generally, the points awarded are based on the approximate minimum level it takes to get the item. *Rare Items they will accept: Take a peek You can ask the Goblin to take a peek at possible rewards and he will tell you 3 items you have a chance of getting. Food, medicine and synthesis materials normally are the first two listed, and a Scroll or NM pop item as the third. What you are told depends primarily on the game day, (see Talk page for details). It is unknown at this time how exactly this relates to the actual chances of getting any particular item. de:Gobbie Mystery Box